Stay Focused, Stay Alert, Stay Alive
by Impossible Miracles
Summary: She makes his skin tingle every time she speaks and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end when she laughs. She smiles at him and he gets the feeling she knows everything he's thinking. How has Private Molly Dawes managed to have this effect on him? Chapters will come in dribs and drabs (soz).
1. Chapter 1

Our Girl

"Sir?"

"Yes Dawes?"

"Blisters again Sir?"

"Yes Dawes."

Captain James sat down on the med tent bed and stared at his boots. Molly had her back turned and was busy sorting through her med supplies for her seriously depleted stash of fresh plasters, he tensed up as she turned back as if suddenly alert.

Molly smirked at the guilty look on his face, she knew exactly where he had been looking.

"I can't really treat your blisters with your boots on now can I Sir?"

"Oh right yes sorry," James snapped out of his day-dream and began to remove his boots.

"Carry on Dawes."

* * *

That evening in the mess tent they sat at opposite ends of the table they shared with the rest of 2 Section, Molly was pretending to engage Smurf in an avid conversation reminiscing about their weeks R&amp;R back in London but out of the corner of her eye she could still see him, the way he grinned showing all his teeth and how he laughed from the bottom of his stomach when he heard his corporals joke about their last tour together. His eyes surveyed the scene taking in every detail, he was always alert. She heard his mantra play out in her head: '_Stay focussed, stay alert, stay alive'. _The section had just returned from a tricky patrol in which they identified a potential minefield and potentially saved many lives in the process, he was full of admiration for what his men had achieved today. He truly cared about the well-being of his soldiers, she could see it.

Dawes sat directly opposite him with that smirk on her face that made his skin tingle, her hair hung loose still damp from the shower she had before dinner, it framed her face as she shook her head and punched Smurf on the arm. He flicked his gaze back and forth taking her in but consciously avoiding hers, he tried extremely hard not to focus on the way she used her fork to play with her food before putting it in her mouth and chewing slowly. It was becoming increasingly difficult.

He quickly finished his meal and left the mess tent, he needed to clear his head.

Why did she make his pulse race every time she spoke? That London accent and her colourful language, he loved it all.

She was so different, the effect she had on him scared him a little.

"Sir?"

Suddenly she was behind him, his heart rate quickened instantly.

"Yes Dawes?"

"I just wanted to say that the lads really appreciate their time off tonight, what you helped us achieve today was something they wont forget. So you know, thanks and all that."

"Just doing my job Dawes."

She sort of half-smiled and turned away to wander towards the med tent. Why did he always get the feeling she knew exactly what he was thinking?

* * *

The rest of 2 Section took full advantage of their well-earned time off that evening as they proceeded to take all their kit off and pile into Captain James's paddling pool. Molly walked out of the med tent to be confronted with the sight.

"Eh Dawes-y. I think Smurf here needs something checked out by the medic!" shouted one of the lads gesturing downwards, the others whooped and wolf whistled as she walked past the pool.

"Yeah his head probably," Molly shouted back sarcastically.

Capitan James appeared behind her.

"I take it you aren't enjoying the view then Dawes?" he smirked motioning to the jumble of naked squaddies in the paddling pool.

"I think it's safe to say my tastes are a bit more refined than that Sir." Her eyes momentarily scanned his body, just for a few seconds.

"Glad to hear it Dawes-y."

"So this is your fourth tour of Afghan then Sir?"

"Yep, tour number four." "It's never the same each time though, this time is certainly different."

She nodded slowly.

They walked together through camp back to his tent, mostly in silence.

"Sir?"

"Dawes?"

"About my week off back in London," she paused cautiously. He swallowed hard, this conversation had been coming. "Me and Smurf, we just hung out, I mean what I am trying to say is nothing happened..."

He cut her off.

"I won't pretend to know what 'hung out' means but look Dawes, I don't need you to explain yourself to me. What you get up to on your R&amp;R is your business not mine."

With that the Captain turned on his heel and stalked off leaving Molly standing there aimlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Girl – Chapter 2

Molly stormed back to her tent, swatting aside the door leaving it flapping at her heels.  
How dare he just walk off and leave her to stand there! She felt humiliated and she did not like it.  
She just stood there, very still, fuming for what seemed like hours. She would not let him get away with this.  
Before her brain had registered what was going on her legs were moving quickly back out of the med tent and across camp. She broke into a run and gathered speed as she rounded the corner to find Captain James sat outside his tent looking lost. He straightened up as soon as he saw her. "Molly…I," he began.  
"No. I talk you listen this time." "I don't know what you think your playing at but if I say nothing happened between me and Smurf then that means nothing happened. Don't you dare accuse me of something I didn't do...Sir." Her voice was hoarse from shouting.  
The silence was tangible.  
"You told me to come back to you….and I did," she whispered, hanging her head.  
James stood up and took her hand, slowly leading her through the doorway of his tent. She didn't look up.  
Suddenly she was in his arms, he enveloped her. For the first time on the tour in Afghan, in her life, she felt truly safe, a blissful irony in the bloody war zone they found themselves in. She knew he felt the same.

* * *

The next morning dawned with news of the imminent arrival of a new platoon of Afghan soldiers to begin the takeover process as the British withdrew. They marched past 2 Section with stony faces and armfuls of kit, some of them painfully young looking, and disappeared off to their tents. Not a word was exchanged. Molly exhaled the breath she had been holding.  
2 Section spent the whole day out on patrol in the mountain region ensuring checkpoints remained open, they saw little action all day and returned to camp worn out but in high spirits.  
"2 Section double in!" "Ok well done for today guys, we did a good job supporting the Afghan army to keep those checkpoints open. They are like the arteries of communication and travel, they ensure safety in the unpredictable mountainous terrain. Even though we didn't see much action today that does not mean we become complacent, remember: 'stay focussed, stay alert, stay alive'."  
A chorus of voices could be heard chanting this mantra.  
"Go and get showered and get yourself some scoff from the mess tent."  
The lads dispersed to put down their kit and head to the showers, Molly stayed behind.  
"Thank you Sir."  
"What for Dawes?"  
"A good patrol today Sir. It's great to see how our efforts are really benefiting the civilians out here."  
"Thank you Dawes, I don't know if I've said this before but you are an excellent medic and a real asset to your Section." He beamed with pride.  
"Thank ya Sir. You're not bad yourself you know," she smirked.  
She sauntered off in the direction of her tent, he stood still admiring the view.

* * *

That evening, after a hurried dinner in the mess tent, all of 2 Section retired to bed exhausted. Camp fell silent.  
Molly turned over and opened her eyes, she got out of bed and grabbed her notebook and pen off the side table before tiptoeing out into the dark. She had got as far as the med tent when Captain James appeared round the corner.  
"Dawes?"  
James scanned her body momentarily, she was wearing an oversized football shirt with…very short…pyjama shorts. He tried his best not to stare.  
Molly shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.  
He came to his senses.  
"Why aren't you in bed?"  
"Sorry Sir I…um…this sounds silly but it's easier to write when it's quiet out here." She held up her notebook.  
"I see. Where do you write?"  
She pointed to the roof of the toilet block, he grinned.  
"It may be the roof of the shitter but at least I can get some peace and quiet up there."  
He shook his head.  
"I'll have to join you then."  
They climbed to the roof and sat side by side just looking out over the land visible in the faint light of day.  
"Are all your clothes in MTP?," she asked smirking and motioning to the fact that he had not changed out of his kit.  
"Very funny. I get up early, got to be prepared."  
In fact he had spent most of the night pacing up and down inside his tent with one person occupying his thoughts.  
"Why what do you think I sleep in?"  
Even in the dim light he could see she had turned bright red.  
"How would I know."  
"Most nights I sleep in boxers but sometimes the Afghan climate means it's too hot for much at all really."  
He watched gleefully as her eyes widened at the thought, she looked away embarrassedly and started playing with a strand of her hair.  
"Lucky I don't get many female visitors during the night then isn't it," Captain James replied.  
"Well you never know…," Molly reverted to a hushed tone. "That could change if you play your cards right."  
He breath caught slightly, he hoped she hadn't noticed.  
"Well after four tours, Afghan can get very…lonely. Something to break the monotony is always encouraged."  
"Is this me being encouraged?" Molly asked tentatively, pretending to not know what he was on about.  
"That depends what would encourage you."  
Molly shifted her position to be closer to him, her shoulder brushed against his arm and she shivered.  
There was a long pause.  
"Molly…this is stupid. We're not a pair of inexperienced teenagers. We are consenting adults, even THAT can't be against army regulations. Why don't we just…"  
He was cut off.  
"Sir!"  
They both jumped apart and Captain James quickly climbed down off the roof.  
"Corporal."  
"I was just going to run the morning's PT session plans past you." He pointed to the roof where Molly still sat. "Unless your…busy."  
"Surveillance only Corporal."  
The pair disappeared off into the OPS tent.  
Molly stared off into the distance, was she imagining things. Had he just nearly asked her to…no surely not? She got down and returned to her tent.

* * *

That morning's PT session was awkward to say the least, every time she ran past him he averted his gaze. She tried to catch his eye but it was no use. Eventually she just gave up, she had imagined it, it was just her being stupid.  
He was trying so hard not to concentrate on how she looked in her PT kit. Ever since they had their first PT session in sports kit he had admired her figure, she was definitely feminine but she was inherently strong. Much like her attitude. He would never admit it but he probably enjoys her scathing insults and bit too much.  
No. Stop. He needed to be more professional, he was an Officer she was his Private. He couldn't afford this kind of distraction. If he was honest, the effect she had on him scared him a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Captain James sat at his desk and rested his head in his hands. The situation in the village had gone from bad to worse, the Afghan army weren't able to maintain control and the extremists had managed to work their way back in and had re-established themselves. It felt like all the hard work they had put in over the past few months had gone to waste and he was feeling the pressure. He sighed audibly.  
Plus there was that one person that would not stop going round and round in his head, he wished the evening on the roof had been different. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of boots outside the tent.  
"Sir?"  
"Corporal Kinders."  
"Your needed in the OPS tent."  
"On my way."  
The Captain and his Corporal doubled over and entered the tent, the whole of 2 Section were gathered around the central table. "Sir?"  
"The Taliban have recaptured the village. We are going to issue orders to mount an offensive. But 2 Section will be asked to stand down on this one."  
"Sir?" Captain James looked shocked.  
"But Sir we worked so hard to take it, we can't leave the job half done."  
"You've done what you can Captain. It's time to let the specialist teams get in and do this one by the book."  
"But Sir?"  
"I said stand down Captain. That's an order."  
Captain James stared at the other Officer incredulously. He snapped out of it suddenly. "Yes Sir."  
2 Section were given their orders to dismiss and followed Captain James out of the OPS tent. Molly raced to catch up with him.  
"We have to do something, we can't let them rush in there all guns blazin'. What about the kids, they were startin' to go to school, even the girls!"  
James put up a hand to silence her. "Orders. We don't argue with them."  
"But it's... "Not fair I know. We don't argue, we carry on. I'm sorry Molly."  
Molly stood there ashen-faced.  
"Fuck it."  
She turned on her heel and marched off in the other direction.  
"Molls?" He quickly corrected himself. "Dawes."  
"Private Dawes, double here now."  
She kept walking in the other direction.  
"Private Dawes! That's an order."  
She stopped dead and turned to face him slowly. He spotted an unfamiliar mischievous glint in her eye, before he knew what was happening he had closed the gap between them and they were face to face. His heavy breathing was the only thing interrupting the silence. She slid her hand into his slowly, indiscreetly, and moved away leading him back in through the open canvas of his tent. They stood there, for what seemed like hours, just taking each other in. Until Captain James couldn't wait any longer, he moved closer and took her head in his hand brushing aside a stray lock of her hair. Their lips touched briefly, she upped the pace quickly and moved in for a deeper kiss. Before he had time to think Molly had removed his MTP trousers and he was halfway through getting her t-shirt off, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. "We can't do this Molly," he mumbled through the kiss.  
"Army regulations...," she cut him off.  
"Fuck 'em," she replied. "I need you."  
"I'm your section commander Private Dawes, it would be an abuse of my power..."  
"God I love it when you pull rank on me, don't stop," she mumbled back.  
Despite his words, and his better judgement, he continued to caress her back and quickly remove his own shirt deftly. "I need you too...That's an order Dawes."  
She pulled away and smirked.  
"Yes Sir."

* * *

First light broke at 5:30am and saw 2 Section put on light duties since they had been taken off village patrols. That meant box stacking and fetching and carrying much to the dismay of Captain James. "Fingers, Dangleberries, Mansfield. Your on ammunition, these boxes need to go to the armoury."  
"Sir."  
"Smurf these rations need to go to the mess tent."  
"Sir." Smurf reached down for the box and disappeared off in the direction of the tent. Molly and Captain James had been trying to avoid eye contact all morning. Ever since their little 'escapade' the night before, Molly had not been able to keep her eyes off him. When he pulled his shirt off over his head and his t-shirt had rode up and the sliver of tight abdomen on show sent a shiver down her spine, she kept having flashbacks of her pressed up against that body the night before. He had to blink twice, he could've sworn he saw Molly wink at him. He couldn't concentrate, he had a growing headache. He just couldn't put what happened last night to the back of his mind, god knows he had tried, but she had successfully manage to strip back all the layers, his officers rank, his soldier's mindset, until he was reduced to a man with a desperate need for her.  
He came crashing back to reality.  
"Sir?"  
"Smurf."  
"Is there anything else."  
He looked over at Molly.  
"Urm. Yes actually there is, could you just finish delegating for these last few boxes, thanks."  
He handed Smurf the clipboard. He didn't break eye contact with her.  
"Paperwork needs finishing."  
"Yes Sir."  
Captain James walked quickly out of the tent.  
Silence descended.  
"Mansfield, this ones for the med tent,"  
said Smurf pointing at the box at his feet.  
"I'm tired of this!" whined Mansfield. He then proceeded to snatch the clipboard from Smurf and wrestled him to the ground while all the lads piled on top. Molly slipped out of the tent doors quietly under cover of the commotion and doubled over to Captain James's tent.  
"Sir?"  
"God Molly I thought you'd never come."  
He snaked his arms round her waist.  
She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled into his t-shirt.  
He buried his head in her neck and whispered "I need you Molly Dawes, I always have."


End file.
